


You Know What I Like

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared's stomach is makeing a hell of a lot of noise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first ever J2 drabble,i'm rather proud of it.  
>  Also if any of you can think of a name for this drabble it will be appreciated =)

"Jay,please tell me that's not your stomach?"

 

Jared flushed pink and hide his face behind one of the cushion from the couch he was sitting on.

 

"Dude,you just ate like half an hour ago"

 

Jensen couldn't hear Jared's reply as it was muffled by the cushion still pressed against Jared's face.

 

"What was that?"

 

"I said,its not my fault my stomach's a bottomless pit."

 

"Well,i'm g'nna go get a coffee over at the food tent so i could pick you summ'n up if you want?"

 

Another loud growl from Jared's direction caused Jensen to chuckle and Jared to blush.

 

Jared rubbed a had over his empty stomach before replying "Yeah man,thanks"

 

"Want any thing in particular?"

 

"Nah,anything really,you know what i like" Jared said with a smirk.

 

Jensen got out of his chair and made his way to the trailer door,before he got to the door he leaned over the couch Jared was sitting on and gently pulled Jared's face close to his.With a soft moan Jensen kissed Jay on the lips drawing a soft moan from Jared too.

Jensen reluctantly pulled back,kissing Jared quickly on the forehead and pushed himself up from the couch.Once Jensen was at the trailer door he turned back smiling happily at Jared.

 

"Be back with your food in ten Sasquatch"

 

"Thanks Jenny!" he heard Jared laughing in reply as the trailer door closed behind him.

 

FIN!


End file.
